Return of the Emperor
by Eternal Kanus
Summary: Takes place 267 years after The Lost Age. An emperor long gone returns to reclaim his throne, and along with it, the ultimate powers of Alchemy. Chapter 8 up, after two months! From now on, I won't update unless my review number is at least equal to my ch
1. Excerpt from Weyard's History

Disclaimer- I don't own Golden Sun or Alex or Weyard or any of this stuff. Not in this chapter anyway. If you think I actually own this stuff, go away.

Excerpt from _Weyard's History_-

**Golden Empire**-

At the precise dawn of the Alchemic Era, Alexander Sarucan II attempted to gain the power of the Golden Sun, the mystic object that embodied Alchemy, to conquer the world. The Wise One, the elder god who had opposed releasing Alchemy, tricked Alex and infused part of the Golden Sun into Isaac, one of the heroes who broke the seal. In the ensuing 'battle' between Alex and the Wise One, Alex sunk into the depths of Weyard along with Mt. Aleph, and was presumed dead. Fifty years passed, and every man, woman, and child had shown some level of skill with Psyenergy.

Strange beams of light fired out from the lighthouses, and met near New Vale, where Mt. Aleph once stood. A man bathed in golden light slowly lowered, and when the light vanished, Alex was there. Isaac, now an aged powerful Psyenergist living in New Vale, went to see what was happening, and when he saw Alex, he attacked. Isaac's skill with a blade had faded over fifty years, so he shot out a beam of powerful concentrated Venus Psyenergy at Alex. Using a power never before seen, Alex absorbed the Psyenergy and returned it at Isaac with some of his own Mercury Psyenergy infused. It hit Isaac directly, and he fell to the ground, and Alex began to taunt him. The direct contents of this conversation are uncertain, but what is written below is agreed upon by the majority.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. The so-called 'Great Isaac' has fallen after one blow." Alex taunted.

"Y-you… bastard…"

"Pathetic hero. You are weak. So weak, I will let you live. But interfere with my plans in the future, and you WILL die."

"U-urgh…" Isaac moaned as he teleported away.

"And now, my palace awaits."

Alex used Psyenergy of unheard-of strength, and sculpted a palace by moving mountains, pulling gold deposits from deep beneath Weyard, and uprooting entire forests. He climbed the Battle Spire, the highest tower in his palace, and fired a beam of energy into the heart of the Eastern Sea. This powerful beam of destructive Psyenergy tore through Lemuria, and killed many Lemurians, including the hero Piers. Not knowing exactly what had happened, many of the surviving Lemurians concentrated their Psyenergy and returned fire at New Vale. This started a chain of attacks between the allies of New Vale and the allies of Lemuria, and the first war of the Alchemic Age began.

The side of New Vale was known as the Valtol, and the side of Lemuria was known as Lechama. One of the most memorable battles of AW I (Alchemic War) was a battle over Contigo and the Jupiter Lighthouse that took place entirely in the Anemos Crater. There were at least a few thousand soldiers from each city fighting in that battle, and the death count was over 12,000. It ended, ultimately, with a victory for Lechama, as the more peaceful Valtol wanted the killing of that battle to stop. But this war, although it seemed important for those fighting it, was just a tool for the one who would conquer the world: Alex.

Alex, during the time of the war, had been gaining influence all over the world using various disguises and trickery. His first ally was Prox, as they did not know he had just been using their most powerful adepts for his own ends. They still thought he had the best interest of the world at heart, and not just his own plot. Historians have spent two centuries arguing whether Alex did good in his life or not, and this argument, as with many, will never end. Alex conquered Lemuria in an interesting way: a few months after the war had begun, Lemuria was still debilitated from Alex's first blow. They did not know it was Alex, so they did not attack on sight. Alex claimed that if they joined him willingly, he would protect them from any more attacks on their home.

For the majority of the other lands, he would gain a position of political power under a disguise. The only similarity between the disguises was that he had a 7/8ths of a sun shaped symbol that glowed with a golden aura on the back of his hand. The parts of the Golden Sun that he had collected gave him immense power for Venus and Jupiter, incredible power for Mercury, seeing as it added to his own power, and great power for Mars, seeing as how Isaac got a hold of half of the Mars Star's power. He used his power to find out exactly how to climb the ranks in each government, and when there were only a few superiors left, he would kill the rest then place the blame on someone he saw as a threat.

After conquering a few countries in this way, he grew bored. He took Tolbi in an overly aggressive way, which made Lemuria all the more loyal. He flew to Tolbi and began annihilating everyone in sight, until they agreed to surrender to him unconditionally. He took the leader of Tolbi to Lemuria, and let them publicly execute him. Six months after he returned, he had conquered everything but the few pathetic settlements of Tundaria. And so began what would be known as the Golden Empire.

One of his first acts was to build battle fortresses around the lighthouses, and design Psyenergy Refraction Lenses to be able to direct the power of the lighthouses. He was looking for powerful Adepts to add to his own private army, and the lighthouses helped with that. Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury lighthouse were given scanning abilities, so if the beam of a lighthouse directly hit someone, you would know that they were powerful and that Alex would soon come for them. Mars lighthouse Alex converted to a weapon that only he could operate. It was so powerful he actually used it to destroy Tundaria tower, just to test it. He didn't worry about the lack of Mars Adepts hindering his efforts, as he had the elders of Prox search for powerful Adepts by hand.

Alex's reign continued over five years, and the only bad things that he did were the result of rebels. He would find out about a rebel group, send more of his soldiers there and give them more power, which would lead to more people rebelling, which would lead to more soldiers, and this pattern would keep repeating itself. Other than that, Alex's empire could be seen as a utopia. He ran things perfectly, settling disputes quickly and efficiently without needless deaths. Life ran well for any complacent country, until Isaac returned.

Isaac had trained every day since his defeat five years previously, and Alex was in the exact same state he was then. And that means the exact state. He had not aged one day in five years, but he had grown no more powerful either. They began to battle, but no one had seen or heard anything that occurred during the fight. But after a few hours, Alex flew above Mt. Aleph's former location, and emitted a powerful light to signal to everyone.

"Cast your gaze upon me, people of Weyard! Witness this moment! The moment I become a GOD!"

He then drew golden energy out of Isaac, which was the last fragment of the Golden Sun, then created a vortex beneath himself and cast Isaac in. Alex began to swirl with golden energy, and he sprouted long, golden wings, his eyes turned pitch black, and his hair grew to his waist. As this was happening, another vortex was opening nearby, and the Wise One emerged. After his transformation was complete, Alex turned around and faced the Wise One.

"Your trick with Isaac did not slow me down for long, you false god!"

"Did not work long? 55 years is not very long?"

"You robbed me of fifty of those, and now I take my revenge!"

"We could fight. But it won't accomplish anything."

"Shut up! I don't care! I have done all I needed to! I have conquered the world, rid it of the heroes, and claimed the full power of the Golden Sun! All I have to live for is revenge upon YOU!"

"Fine then. We shall fight."

The Wise One began by firing a blast of Venus Psyenergy from his eye. Alex phased out for a second while the beam passed, then fired a beam of his own that combined all four elements, which hit the Wise One and knocked him into Alex's Palace. Their battle raged for days without end, and large chunks of the world was reduced to wreckage. Towards the end of the fifth day, the mark on the back of Alex's hand, now a complete sun, shone so brightly it was driving Alex insane, he tried to get rid of it by unleashing an incredible amount of energy on the Wise One, which knocked him into Weyard, creating an actual hole through it. Alex still couldn't control the mark, and it created a vortex which sucked in Alex and the Wise One, and it is supposed they battle to this day on another plane of existence.

Many of Alex's disciples and generals tried to control Weyard, but none could manage, or control the lighthouses. Over 150 years Weyard was back to normal, and has stayed that way until now, which at the time of publishing for this book, will be 72 years past that point.

Author's note: Wow, this was actually shorter on paper. I may end out turning this into a full story, depending on how well this one does. I'm going to aim for 1500 words a chapter, but don't expect that. I have a lot of this written out on paper, and I'll try to update weekly. Review if you want, it'll help me catch mistakes.


	2. Return

267 A.A.-

Alex had been sealed for 212 years. His tools of destruction and discovery, the legendary lighthouses, now would have their beams roam the world freely. If a lighthouse shines its beam on a newborn child, they would supposedly have powerful psyenergy of whatever element the beam was. It is unknown if the beams truly imbue psyenergy, or if they simply tell if the child has powerful psyenergy. When the beams cross, a gate to another dimension would open.

On the subject of Alex, many believe his return is imminent, even if it has been over two centuries. However, in most lands, such things would be considered evil and the person who follows Alex would either be arrested or banished. The only country that followed Alex as a whole was Prox, and they banished anyone who didn't follow Alex. Many followers of Alex believed that at some point, the crossing of the beams would release Alex from his sealing.

One night, at night's darkest point, the lighthouses erupted with unimaginable power. They released random blasts of psyenergy that killed many, and so the lighthouse cities (Imil, Prox, Lalivero, Contigo) sent out bands of powerful psyenergists to examine the lighthouses. They easily traversed the lighthouses, as they had been kept in good condition since they're awakening (With the exception of Mercury lighthouse). Upon reaching the Aerie, the lighthouses shone brighter, and engulfed one of the Psyenergists. After that happened, the rest fled from every lighthouse, and the beacons welled their power at one point, and fired off huge, powerful beams which crossed over where Mt. Aleph once stood. A large gate of incredible power grew and grew, and when it opened… nothing happened. No celestial being, no Alex, no being from another dimension, nothing. So everyone went back to sleep.

Several months passed…

Two guards were roaming around in Alex's palace, looking for any intruders.

"Guard duty is completely worthless. Nothing ever happens here. It's a two century old castle, who would want to break in? At least I'm retiring tomorrow."

"Wow, perfect conditions for a clichéd death. What if Alex returns?"

"You ask that every week. I always say that we join him or we die. Your choi-"

"You're right. That IS cliché." Said a mysterious black armored being, pulling its sword out of the first guard.

"So… uh… you're going to kill me now."

"That's the plan." The black armored being fired a blast of energy at the other guard.

"Shi-" The guard was annihilated.

Shortly after, in the throne room…

"My liege! I have something to report!" the captain of the guard yelled, running in with a guard.

"You don't need to call me your liege. I'm just keeping the castle until someone comes to claim it by force."

"Well, someone may be doing that now. Two guards have disappeared."

"You mean run off?"

"No. They're gone. They were fine one second, then their lifestreams disappeared."

"That's not good…"

"No. It's not. I'll send a few guards to see what happened, if it is the worst, retrieve their equipment."

"Wait… their equipment… isn't it made to absorb psyenergy? And can't their armor block most weapons? And aren't they all warriors who made it into Colloso?"

"Yes to everything. This is more than an assassin."

"Then who could it be?"

"It might…"

"Could it be…"

"Alex." They both responded at once.

"Alex? He's gone." Said the mysterious warrior, bursting into the throne room

"Who are you? What do you want?" screamed the captain of the guard, drawing his sword.

"I want this palace. So I need to kill the keeper. You and your guard buddy can run." Then he added, under his breath, "You won't get very far." The guard tried to run, but was cut down while passing the stranger.

"You… killed him. But how did you get here without anyone knowing?"

"They're all dead. Everyone but the two of you."

"They… can't… be…"

"They are. All hundred and twenty eight of them."

"They…. You murderer!" The captain lunged at the stranger, but missed and was hit in the head with the flat end of the stranger's sword.

"Wimp." Was the only word the stranger said before he plunged his sword into the captain's chest.

"And now, I take the palace."

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the keeper as he was blasted into oblivion.

"And now, I am the new emperor."

"No, no, no. You did this all wrong." Said someone, hiding in the shadows.

"How so?"

"Don't kill EVERYONE. Then who will tell the masses?"

"Shut up. Who are you to judge me?"

"I? I am… the emperor."

Clearly aghast, the stranger stammered "Y-y-you can't be! Th-th-the e-eye said y-y-you died…"

"That eye? It was weak. It could not kill me."

"If you are the emperor, I must kill you to take your place!"

"If you want, I will kill you."

The stranger lunged at Alex, who caught the stranger's blade and threw him to the ground. Alex tried to blast the stranger, but he rolled out of the way and threw his own psyenergy bolt. Alex caught it and drained its energy, then released his own tempestual attack. The stranger couldn't dodge this, and was knocked to the ground, stunned.

"You see the extent of your own power against mine? I can drain any psyenergy you throw at me, and you can't even hit me with a bl-" Alex stopped, being hit in the stomach by a spire.

"Don't underestimate me." The stranger stated, charging at Alex. The battle began to rage again, with their blades clashing and their psyenergy trading glancing blows. They both knew that unless one of them changed their strategy, this battle would go on forever. After a particularly powerful blow by Alex, which knocked the stranger back, Alex stood completely still.

"What are you doing?" The stranger asked.

"Go on. Attack me."

To comply with Alex's demand, the stranger charged most of his psyenergy into his sword, and fired a powerful unblockable beam, which flew right at Alex. Alex spun at the last second, twisting the beam around himself and doubled its power, sending it flying at the stranger. The stranger's eyes grew wide, and he was hit by the beam.

"A-are you going to kill me now?"

Alex lifted his hand, and then his face kept changing emotion, as if he couldn't decide whether or not he could kill the stranger. Soon enough, he lowered his hand.

"Get up. You will serve me. And in exchange, I will teach you."

"Teach?"

"In both Alchemy and Villainy. I saw in our fight that you can use more than one element. I will refine you in all elements."

"T-thank you. What would you have me do, my lord?"

"Don't call me your lord unless there are subordinates around. And your first task is to inform me in the state of the world. I could see specific things, but I don't know about everything. Who are the leaders?"

"The current three most powerful countries are Tolbi, Prox, and Lemuria. The king of Tolbi is named for Babi, the ruler who ruled for over a hundred years. The elder of Prox is Agatros, partially named for one of the people who helped light the lighthouses. The king of Lemuria is only 116, and his name is Dokke."

"It is good that Prox is a world power. They will join me as soon as I ask. I have already informed many important Proxians that I have returned, but I will ask them to join as soon as I am ready to rebuild my empire. Lemuria may prove to be an annoying enemy, however. What of Psyenergy?"

"Everyone can use Psyenergy but a few. Those few are known as Chagremites, and they are exiles. They make good thieves, however, as they have no aura to scan."

"What of me? And the Wise One?"

"The legend goes that you will fight for eternity. No one supports the Wise One, but those who support you tend to be exiled. Except for Prox, as they support you."

"Tell me about yourself. What is your name?"

"Kunos."

"Hometown?"

"A small Jupiter village known as Xeua."

"Age?"

"Nineteen."

"Family?"

"Mother, Father, two brothers, one sister."

"Anything else important?"

"I am a Luna adept, and I don't think you know I'm a-"

"Luna?" Alex choked in awe.

A/N: I threw in some stupid stuff, like the intentionally clichéd death and the Luna adept, but I think it's different than what I've read before about Luna theories. This chapter is shorter than I would've liked, but I wanted to get it out today and didn't have enough time to get to the next good end point. I no one reviewed. Me am sad now. And I have writer's block, so it's good I have a few more chapters prepared.


	3. Exposition

"L-luna! How did you get here?" Alex stammered quizzically.

"Get here? I'm a normal person, born under interesting circumstances, given powers known to few mortals."

"You rehearsed that, right?"

"Yeah."

"What circumstances?"

"I was born at midnight in the crossing of years, under a full moon with the beams of the lighthouses shining upon my face."

"Crossing of years? You mean that you were born as one year ended and another began?"

"Yes."

"So you aren't a true Luna adept…"

"I've heard rumors of them. Why did the thought of me being a Luna adept excite you?"

"I thought I wouldn't need the Incarnations."

"Why is that? And why do you need the incarnations?"

"I'll tell you later, if you gain my full trust."

"I guess I will leave to begin my task."

"Good." After Kunos was well gone, Alex began to talk to himself. "If I had a Luna adept, I could get another, and bypass the seals… But as it is, I must place trust in Kunos to accomplish the task I have given him. If only I had found the incarnations during my reign…"

Kunos was leaving the palace, taking as many corpses as possible out using Carry psyenergy. When he got out, a villager from New Vale saw him, and Kunos lunged for his throat. Kunos began to crush, but remembering Alex's words, didn't kill him.

"I won't kill you. But spread this message: The palace is under new management." He dropped the villager, and the makeshift messenger ran off. "I guess I should go for Imil and Lemuria, and find the Mercury incarnations…"

---

A few days passed, and interesting news slowly crept to Lemuria.

"King Dokke! I have important news." Some random guard yelled.

"What is it?" responded some teenager, barely looking like a king.

"We have received news that Alex has returned. Spies snuck into the palace and saw him talking with some person in black armor."

"And…? Do you think he'll start with Lemuria again?"

"No. His soldier took the palace single-handedly and gave it to Alex, and now is kidnapping teenagers!"

"So…?"

"We need to increase your protection."

"If he took Alex's palace on his own, why do you think you stand a chance?"

"Just humor us."

"Fine. Place extra guards. But no extreme stuff, like food tasting. He wants to kidnap me, not kill me."

"We'll keep half the guard on you at all times."

"…That didn't sound right."

"I'll rephra-" the guard fell over, revealing Kunos.

"Did you kill him?"

"No. I want a bloodless mission. He's just unconscious. Will you come with me?"

"I guess I have no choice."

"Good." Kunos grabbed Dokke, and teleported back to Alex's palace.

"Alex, my lord, I bring you Dokke, King of Lemuria, Son of Piers."

"He's wrong then."

"You didn't test him!"

"It's logic."

"How so?"

"How old is he?"

"116!" Dokke interrupted.

"That isn't possible."

"Why not?" Kunos asked.

"I killed Piers in my first attack 217 years ago. That's a century before Dokke was born. So how could his father be a hundred year old corpse? And even if he was Piers's biological son, he couldn't be the Incarnation. Piers was an Incarnation, and there can't be two Incarnations at once."

"Okay then. But how old IS he? And who is his father?"

"Mind read him."

"I'd rather not unless I have to. Will you tell me?"

"I AM 116, but Piers is not my blood father. I just inherited his psyenergy through a vial of life."

"A vial of what?"

"Vial of life." Alec interrupted. "A potion, of which one ingredient is blood, to pass on psyenergy from one generation to the next. They are incredibly hard to make."

"I was given it when it was determined I would be king. Piers's legendary blade now determines the king if there is no heir."

"Okay then. We will return you to your kingdom now."

"Wait! I can help you!"

"You don't need to shout. How?"

"I am King of Lemuria. I have kept it secret, but I have supported you since I learned of you. Judging by your ruling methods, you only caused suffering if there were rebels. If no one rebelled, the world would have been great for all but warmongers. I can help you rebuild your empire. I can give you supplies and adepts, and when you rebuild your empire, Lemuria itself."

"Interesting. Lemuria is my first true ally. Never thought that would happen."

"I just have one question. Why did you attack Lemuria first?"

"I needed to start a war. Lemuria posed the most of a threat."

"Makes sense."

"Might as well tell both of you at once. I'm a g-" Kunos tried to say, then the ceiling collapsed, and guards started rushing in.

"Shit! My guards!"

"Run to a back room! Someone'll get you later!" Dokke ran off, and Alex and Kunos drew their weapons.

"This'll be fun…" Kunos said.

"Strike to wound, not kill. Any one of them could be an Incarnation."

"Aww… Take away my fun…"

Alex lunged for the nearest guard, and cut off one of his arms. He became surrounded by other guards, so he responded with a shockwave which knocked out all the guards surrounding him.

Kunos was leaping around, hitting guards in the back of the head with the flat of her blade. Eventually, a band of guards with psyenergy-proof armor appeared.

"These are veteran soldiers. Strike to kill."

Alex got into a counterattack pose, and waited for the guards to come to him. Three guards lunged at him, and he blocked all their strikes at once and threw them back. Meanwhile, Kunos was on the offensive, forcing back soldiers with constant swinging of blades. They could barely do anything to hold back Kunos, until a few other soldiers turned up behind him and knocked him down. One of them was about to plunge his sword down, and then his head was on the ground, decapitated by Alex. He pulled Kunos up, and they both began to strike wildly. They would defend each other, and soon enough, all the Elite guards were down. Then the dragon came.

"Shit! What is that?" Kunos yelled.

"Neo Eclipse. Ultimate weapon of Lemuria. Designed shortly after I disappeared. We can't handle it. Go get Dokke, and tell him to tell his guards that he was rejected."

"Okay." Kunos ran into a back room, grabbed Dokke, and threw him to the dragon. After the dragon left, Alex rebuilt his palace.

"Alex, I've been trying to say something for a while, but I always get interrupted." Kunos said in a feminine voice.

"Your voice…"

"I'm a girl."

"Why did you hide it?"

"It's harder to gain respect as a bloodthirsty empress if you're a girl. People just don't take you seriously."

"Hmm… But why didn't you use your normal voice every time you tried to tell me?"

"To be honest… I hadn't used my normal voice in years." Kunos then took off her mask.

"Huh. Well, I guess we should find some other incarnations."

"I guess so."

"Actually, I think I'll tell you what I'm actually after."

"You will?"

"Yes. Have you heard of the Elemental Capitals?"

"No…"

"They are the original four kingdoms. Lemuria, Anemos, Kterox, and Venta. The Lemuria we know is not an Elemental Capital, however. Our Lemuria was built over the old. Anemos is the Capital of Wind, Kterox is fire, and Venta is earth. The only way to enter a capital is with two Luna adepts, two Sol adepts, or the two Incarnations of that element."

"What lies in these capitals? And what are Luna and Sol adepts?"

"These capitals hold true psyenergy of their element. If you could enter, you could absorb ultimate power for an element. Luna and Sol adepts used to be orders of adepts who had trained in all four true elements, but now they are their own type of element. We'd be lucky if each of us could handle one at a time, as we are. That is why we need the true elements. Soon, Luna and Sol will fight, and Weyard will be their battleground. They took their own chunks of land to make their own kingdoms, and no longer are attached to Weyard. Will you help me stop them?"

"I will."

A/N: You have no idea how many times I typed "her" instead of "him" when talking about Kunos. For all I know, I left some mistakes in there. This chapter is actually very different than the original version, because I delayed a big event. And thanks to the ONE PERSON who reviewed. It's funny that I only have one review, and this has been up for a few weeks. Some stories get a few reviews hours after being put up. But whatever. Muffin away!


	4. Might of Venus

Might of Venus-

A few days had passed since the encounter with Neo Eclipse, and Alex and Kunos were traveling through an Angaran mountain range. They had heard from an accomplished explorer about a hidden village of Venus Adepts, so they went to check. They had already looked in the other Venus element cities, and hadn't found the Incarnations. To pass the time, they talked.

"What was your childhood like, Kunos?"

"…"

"Is it a bad memory?"

"Yes."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"No, no, I will. But only if you answer my questions too."

"Okay."

"My childhood was… disastrous. My Luna powers affected the way I lived, and not just my Psyenergy. I always favored the moon, and preferred to be out at night. The other kids made fun of me for that, and called me 'Vampire' or just 'Freak'. This really escalated… you have no idea how bad it got… it reached its height when two of them kidnapped me and staked me out somewhere where the sun would hit me, thinking it would kill me. It was the last mistake they ever made."

"You killed them?"

"Painfully. I melted the restraints that held me, then grabbed my knife and cut off all the limbs of the two slowly, then slit their throats. That was when I realized my true nature as a warrior."

"You got away with killing people?"

"No. When I went home, I told my parents I had been kidnapped, but not about the murders. It turns out the two I killed weren't the only ones, and when a third came and found his friends dead, he went to the guards and said I had killed two people. Legal proceedings in my hometown take years, and I used them to train. Eventually, everyone who had been involved with my kidnapping was arrested for years, but for a double murder, I was exiled. Normally, I would be executed, but seeing as how I killed my captors, they reduced it."

"Why would you be punished at all for self defense?"

"It isn't as much the type of killing, as it is the fact that I killed them slowly and painfully, making sure they suffered."

"Ah."

"After I was exiled, I roamed Weyard until I realized what I should do: take your place as emperor. I had trained until I was unstoppable, then went to New Vale and began my attack. And you know what happened there."

"Okay. What was your question?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"W-what?" Alex stammered.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, that question was just kind of… surprising."

"So… have you?"

"Yes. I was married once. Is that not part of my history?"

"No… it wasn't…"

"Huh. Well, I was married to Mia."

"Mia? As in the heroine?"

"The very same."

"But wasn't she old by the time you were Emperor?"

"Yes, but I crafted a shell of Psyenergy to make her look 18. I had loved her for years, but it was an unrequited love."

"Then why did she marry you?"

"She wanted to try to influence my decisions. A few weeks after I found that out, she died. People blamed me."

"Oh…"

"What about you?"

"Uh… er… Is that smoke?" Seeing a blaze, Alex and Kunos ran as fast as they could.

---

Apok and Xeynen had been friends for as long as they could remember. Although Apok 13 and Xeynen 17, the age difference meant nothing. They were both powerful Adepts of nearly equal strength, but if anyone was stronger, it was Apok. They lived in Venga, an undiscovered Venus-element town hidden in an Angaran mountain range. The only people who knew of Venga were the Vengans, a group of bandits, and a few brave explorers. The bandits only kept their secret so they could continue to exploit the Vengans. It was a normal day in Venga, and Apok and Xeynen were sparring.

The fight started with Xeynen firing a spire of earth at Apok, who created a wall of earth, which absorbed the spire and fired out a wave of small, jagged rocks. Xeynen's defensive abilities weren't equal to Apok's, so he got hit repeatedly. This knocked down Xeynen, and Apok began to charge a beam of concentrated Venus Psyenergy around his right hand, and at the exact moment he fired, Xeynen rolled out of the way.

"Time for round two?" Apok mockingly asked.

"You know it." Xeynen replied, charging at Apok. Apok kept standing there, and when Xeynen slashed at him, the ceiling fell in.

"You never stop falling for that, do you? Then again, the ceiling never stops falling for that either."

"Ugh…" Xeynen mumbled, getting out from under the rubble.

"Give up yet?"

"I won't-"

"Xeynen! Apok! Run! Bandits!" A villager yelled, running into then immediately out of the training hut.

"Why should I run? I could easily beat bandits." Apok confidently stated.

"Apok, you know the code as well as I do. You need to be sixteen to fight as a soldier. I will go to fight, as I am 17. You should run to the defense center."

"Brave words from someone who just had a ceiling fall on him."

"Shut up." Xeynen said, leaving the ruined building.

_I'll go. But I won't hide._ Apok thought, running to the town hall. He scaled the bell tower, normally used to signal bandit attacks (unused today for some reason), and began to focus. He expanded his field in which he could use his Psyenergy, and pushed out to the borders of that sphere. He could feel everything in the village. He could sense every house, every quivering child, every fighting warrior, the swarm of bandits, every single bit of livestock, and forced. He created a wall of stone that surrounded the village and encompassed every soldier, while cutting out most of the bandits. After seeing his wall, Apok fell to his knees.

"So that is the extent of my powers… they held me back…" Apok said before he passed out.

---

He awoke in the healer's hut, and a few minutes later, the elders stepped in.

"What happened, child? Why were you on top of the bell tower?" One of the elders asked.

"Didja see Xeynen's wall?" Apok's little brother asked.

"Xeynen's- that was MY wall! How could Xeynen claim credit for it?"

"You could not have made that wall. You are only 13."

"Oh, so my age is a restriction of power? I am the most powerful adept in this village! I am an embodiment of Venus! I should rule you!"

"Do not delude yourself, impudent whelp!"

"Shut up, old man!" Apok shouted, blasting the elder through a wall.

"He attacked the elder! Get him!" A guard yelled, right before Apok ran. A few minutes later, some warriors surrounded Apok.

"Finally, a challenge. You get first move." Apok said, standing completely still. The warriors charged at him, but when they struck, boulders mysteriously fell from the sky and crushed them.

"If Xeynen was here, you could have predicted that." Apok said, before he ran again. He created a wall keeping the advance of the warriors, but Xeynen was waiting at the entrance.

"I don't want to have to kill you."

"Like you could. Why did you take credit for my wall?"

"I'm 17. I want to leave, but I haven't done anything noteworthy."

"So that means you can become a liar and a thief?"

"I guess."

"For having been my friend for ten years, I'll grant you two things. One: I won't kill you. Two: I will tell you this: Run. This village won't exist in a week."

"How?"

"By my hand. Now run." With those words, Apok walked out.

---

A few days later…

Apok was storming through Venga, killing everyone in his path. The majority of the buildings were on fire, and Apok's blade and armor were stained with blood. He had wrought a destructive path through Venga, gaining his revenge against the repressive elders. He had killed most of the warriors, and the rest had fled.

"No one left? I guess it's time to kill the elders."

"Feel free. But leave any teenagers." Said a cloaked figure.

"Who are you to dictate who I may and may not kill?"

The cloaked figure fired a blast of psyenergy at Apok, pinning him against a wall. He reached out, revealing a mottled old hand.

"I… am the Emperor."

---

Alex and Kunos ran into the village, seeing flaming wreckage.

"What happened here?" Alex asked himself.

"Apok did." Said an armored teenager, emerging from the shadows.

"Who are you? What is this place? Who or what is Apok?"

"I am Xeynen. This is Venga, hidden village of Venus. Apok is… was…my best friend, and the most powerful adept this village had ever seen. He felt the elders were holding him back and fled, severely injuring one of the elders. I interrupted him on his way out, and he warned me to flee. I did, and hid in a nearby cave. I should have stayed… I knew his fighting style best. I sparred with him daily. He always won, but with all the warriors of the village on my side, I could have killed him. I could have avoided this."

"Do not blame yourself. He is unstable. But… how did he start this fire? This is a village of Venus Adepts, correct?"

"Yes… so… I don't know…"

"Would you mind if I checked something in your mind?"

"What? Sure…"

Alex put his hands against Xeynen's head and created a Psyenergy channel, and Alex delved into Kunos mind. Alex seemed to focus more and more, until he passed out, twitching. Half an hour passed before Alex regained consciousness, and then he just said three words: "He's the one."

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm the one?"

Kunos spoke for Alex, as he was still weak. "It means you are the Incarnation of a hero. If Apok is also one, as logic shows, you are most likely Felix, and Apok Isaac."

"I'm a hero? Does that mean anything?"

"It could… would you like to travel with us?"

"Why not? My home is gone. But… who are you?"

"I am Kunos, and he is Alex."

"Alex… Alex… Alex… that's the name of the…"

Alex got up, interrupting Xeynen. "The Emperor. Yes. That is I."

"What do you want with the incarnations of 262 year old heroes?"

"I'll tell you on the hike down the mountain."

"Uhh… Alex? Can't we warp?"

"Son of a bitch… Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I... forgot..."

A/N: Not much to say… Thank you to the second guy who reviewed. This seems to be a relatively unknown fanfic. And sorry about the late update, when I tried to put this up I couldn't log in.


	5. Colosso

Chapter 5- Colosso

Alex, Kunos, and Xeynen were sitting around a campfire in the middle of a forest, in perfect silence.

"Alex?" Xeynen asked.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"Colosso."

"What's that?"

"You don't kno- Oh, right, hidden village."

"So what is Colosso?"

"A massive yearly tournament. It takes place in Tolbi and has been for over three hundred years. Originally, it was a test of pure strength, as Psyenergy was still sealed. Now it has become a several round tournament testing various aspects of your strength. They added a physical strength round because one year, an old man won. That doesn't make for a very good idol."

"Why are we going there?"

"It is the test of strength for the entire wor-" Alex paused suddenly.

"Alex?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought… it's nothing. Anyway, if the most powerful adepts in the world will be there, then at least one incarnation should be there."

"That seems a little…"

"Convenient?"

"Contrived seemed more like word."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't even know anymore."

There was a long pause, and then Kunos began to speak. "Why doesn't someone tell a story to pass the time?"

"How about the legend of the Elemental Capitals? I mean, I already told you what they are, but there is a legend about their origin."

"Sure, whatever."

"Well, okay. A thousand of years ago, in the prime of the First Age of Alchemy, there was perfect balance in the world. Everyone was a powerful Psyenergist, and everyone could perform everyday tasks without lifting a finger. This was the true Golden Age. This lasted until the art of multi-elemental Psyenergy came into being. Groups of people began to train themselves to use multiple elements other than the one they were born with. This skill also was passed down from generation to generation, building new races. Eventually, they split into factions. The two great factions were known as the Sol and Luna adepts.

The Sol and Luna adepts rose to positions of great power in the world, until they decided they were superior to all other Adepts on the face of Weyard. But they also fought for dominance over the other faction, and this led to a great war. Many countries were under the control of these Adepts, and these countries were forced to fight each other. Then, for lands decided they couldn't stand this war, and fled.

Anemos, land of Jupiter, used all of its Adepts and uprooted the land itself. Lemuria, Kingdom of Mercury, sunk its land to the bottom of the ocean. Pterox, Republic of Mars, disappeared without a trace. And Venta, land of Venus, sunk to the depths of Weyard. These countries knew what would come, and guarded their lives. Eventually, the war between Luna and Sol escalated to the point where most of Weyard was being destroyed. They decided to sign a treaty. For one thousand years, they would hide above and below Weyard, building their forces, until the day they fight again, bringing about the end…"

"Cool story." Xeynen stated, uninterested.

"Is it true?" Kunos asked.

"I am not sure. I had a file of evidence pointing towards it hidden in my palace, but it wasn't there recently. Which doesn't actually make sense, because it would be impossible for anyone other than me to open the file."

"Huh…"

"We should sleep now."

"Agreed."

A few days passed, and the group reached Tolbi. The first preliminary match had already ended, and all the tickets were sold out.

"How are we going to get in? Tickets have been sold out for weeks!" Kunos whined.

"There are a variety of methods." Alex said, walking over to the guard. "How much would it take for you to go on break for the next few minutes?"

"I will not accept a bribe. I am honest." Said the guard, unmoving.

"Are you sure? I can give you any amount…"

"I said no. I already have more money than I need."

"Hmm… Kunos?"

"Yes? Oh…" Kunos said, pausing. She then walked over to the guard. "Come on, let us in. I could make it worth your while." She said seductively.

"Uh… er… no… but… um… I can't let yo-you in."

"Okay… bribery failed, seduction failed, let's try one more…" Alex muttered, creating a fireball in his hand. "You WILL let us in, and you WON'T tell anyone. If you don't know who I am, read a history book. Know what I can do to you? Good." Alex meditates for a second, reading the guard's mind. "Oh, you have a family. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them…"

"Okay, Okay! Go in! Just don't hurt me!"

"Good man. Do you want that bribe still?"

"Wait. You threaten me, THEN give me a bribe?"

"Unless you don't want it."

"I'll take it. Whatever you wanted to give me in the first place."

"Here." Alex threw a pouch to the guard, walking through the gate.

They arrived in the stadium, and they saw the final round of the preliminaries. Preliminaries now are eight free for alls of five people each. The winners get to move on to the real rounds. When they 'found' some seats, three people were down. The two left were what appeared to be a male, teenager Jupiter Adept, and a large, muscular Mars Adept. The Jupiter Adept dodged every blow with incredible precision, and then pulled out a strange piece of metal, which fired out a small sphere of condensed Psyenergy, piercing the Mars Adept, which caused him to fall over, with his shoulder bleeding uncontrollably.

"And the winner is… IELIX, the Jupiter Representative from Lama Temple!"

"Think he'll win the tournament?" Kunos asked Alex.

"He might. But what is that strange device?"

"I don't know…"

"Lama Temple must be hiding secrets…"

"Now time for the first round… PSYENERGY DUEL! The two combatants will run through a labyrinth filled with puzzles to test their psyenergy, culminating in a deadly tug-of-war with a boulder! Now let the battle… BEGIN!"

Ielix started by pulling out the strange device and firing over his opponent. It caused a large chunk of the arena to fall onto the other combatant, and keeping himself alive used a lot of energy. While he was repelling boulders, Ielix ran through the maze with ease. At the end, Ielix forced the boulder at the center at his opponent, and since he was dealing with another boulder, was knocked into a wall, bleeding horribly.

"And in an incredible show of cunning and power, in record time, the winner is… IELIX!"

"He is a cunning one." Alex stated. "There are good odds he'll win."

"Think he might be…?"

"Possibly. We might need to pay him a visit if he wins."

An old man, Apok, and a strange Proxian male were in a hotel room with Ielix.

"Come with us. You are one I seek." Said the old man in monotone.

"Give me one reason to. I'd rather stay here and win Colosso, then live off the fame for the rest of my life."

"Do you want to save Weyard?"

"Yes, but I can't trust you, so I won't go with you just on your word."

"Do you want me to hurt him?" Apok asked.

"You WILL come with us. My word is truth. I AM THE EMPEROR! YOU WILL OBEY MY ORDERS!"

"Yeah, right. Then where's your empire? And what's with the silent one over there?"

"He was like you. He didn't want to go with me. Will you consider avoiding the same fate as him?"

"I might. After I win Colosso."

"Grr…"

"Your next match in half an hour, Ielix. You should prepare."

"Goodbye, _Emperor_." Ielix said mockingly.

"TIME FOR ROUND TWO- PHYSICAL CHALLENGE! NO PSYENERGY MAY BE USED TO NAVIGATE THIS MAZE, TAKE THE WEAPON, AND DEFEAT YOUR OPPONENT! READY… START!"

Without the use of his strange device, this round was considerably more difficult. The fact that his opponent was a buff Mars Adept, not unlike the one he nearly killed in the prelims, made things more difficult. Ielix did his best, but his opponent reached the middle long before he did. His opponent got a Claymore, while he was stuck with a Short Sword. He managed to dodge his opponents many blows, then stood right next to the edge.

"Your blows are as clumsy as a cow." Ielix mocked, making his enemy clench his sword in rage. "I mean, I've seen clumsy, but this is just sad."

"What about you? You can't even land a blow. You fight like a dairy farmer!" The enemy said, charging at Ielix.

Ielix leapt into the air, landed on his opponent, and knocked him out of the arena. "How appropriate. You fight like a cow."

"AND THE WINNER IS… IELIX! STAY IN THE ARENA FOR THE THIRD ROUND, WHERE I TALK EVEN LOUDER!"

"Any doubt he'll win now, Alex?" Kunos asked.

"No. But… Why have you been so quiet, Xeynen?"

"I've been studying these matches to see how to beat these people. So far, I've only seen Apok's fighting style and that of bandits. Apok's is unpredictable and bandits are TOO predictable. This would be a good challenge."

"Somethi- No, no, nothing."

"What's wrong?" Kunos asked.

"It's nothing. Next year, maybe you can enter Colosso, Xeynen."

"Yes. Next year."

"AND NOW, IT IS TIME FOR ROUND THREE: ULTIMATE BATTLE! NO HOLDS BARRED DUEL! EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT, SO I SHALL INTRODUCE THE FIGHTERS: IN THIS CORNER, THE JUPITER REPRESENTATIVE FROM LAMA TEMPLE, IELIX! IN THE OTHER CORNER, THE MERCURY REPRESENTATIVE FROM LEMURIA, FIGHTING IN HIS TWENTYTH COLOSSO, AQUAE!"

"Oh, come on. Like this will be a challenge." Aquae said.

"My thoughts exactly." Ielix pulled out his strange device and fired at Aquae's main arm. Aquae fell over, screaming in pain. Ielix continued by firing at each of Aquae's limbs, then knocking him off the ledge.

"AND IN A MIRACULOUS 30 SECOND WIN, THE YOUNGEST COLOSSO CHAMPION EVER, IELIX! THE GREATEST HONOR ON WEYARD GOES TO JUPITER AND LAMA TEMPLE!"

"Now should we go see him?" Kunos asked.

"Yeah, we should." Alex said, while some scantily clad women carrying money and a huge trophy walked into the arena. "…After the award ceremony."

"Ugh… men…"

Alex, Kunos, and Xeynen went to Ielix's hotel room to wait for him. When Ielix walked in, he groaned.

"Ugh, not more autograph seekers…"

"No, I don't want an autograph. I want something much more important."

"What, does your lady friend there want children?" Ielix said smugly, eyeing Kunos.

"If you want to keep those lips, I'd recommend you pay attention to Alex and stop looking at my chest."

"Point take- Alex? That's the name of the emperor…"

"That would be me."

"But… The emperor came by before the second round. Or at least someone claiming to be him came. You look more like the portraits, but the other one actually looked like he's almost three hundred."

"Hmmm… Interesting development. But will you travel with us?"

"On one condition." Ielix took out his strange device and a rolled up sheet of paper. "This is my greatest invention, a gun. Look at it, and the blueprints. Make some significant improvement on it, and I will travel with you."

"Okay." Alex took the gun and blueprints, placed them on the ground, and began to meditate on them. After half an hour, he got up. "Done."

"What? What did you do?"

"I haven't done it yet, but I figured out a way to personalize the gun so only you, or one of us, could use it."

"How?"

"I noticed it has a shell made out of Venus-purified steel. All elements but fire have a resonant frequency in them, but the element's frequency is unique within people. Just create a shell of an element, and have the resonant frequency match that of a specific person."

"That would work… A deal's a deal. I'll go with you."

"Perfect. Would you mind a mind scan?"

"A what?" Ielix asked, as Alex delved into his mind. After he was done, he fell to his knees.

"He is one."

"Why didn't you pass out like last time?" Kunos asked.

"I guess I can just cope with the shock now. Maybe eventually it won't phase me at all."

"I'm what?"

"An Incarnation. I'll explain on the way to Contigo. Something is seriously wrong in the balance of Jupiter."

"What do you mean?"

"An incarnation may be dead."

A/N: Nothing much to say here. This was the first chapter I didn't have written beforehand. Longer than usual too. No reviews since last time. That sucks. I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep now.


	6. Flashbacks N' Stuff

Flashbacks N' Stuff

It had been a few hours since they left Colosso, and they were nearing Contigo. It was harder for Alex to teleport large groups, so he could only make small jumps.

"So… how do you know an Incarnation is dead, and what does it mean?" Ielix asked. He hadn't asked in the fast few hours because he was still adjusting to the fact that he was a reincarnated hero, and he was traveling with another hero, the former Emperor, and a hot chick capable of killing nearly everyone on earth. But oddly, finding out he was an Incarnation wasn't as surprising as he would've guessed. He thought back to his thirteenth birthday…

"Ielix. Channel the air around you, force it to your bidding, manipulate the wind, do not steer it alone." Said an aging Jupiter Adept, tutoring Ielix.

"_Channel… the… air? I've never done that."_

"_What? But how can you use Jupiter Psyenergy without doing that?"_

"_I simply create my own air currents that are doing as I wish upon birth."_

"_But… that… you… hundreds…"_

"_What's making you stammer? What's so unusual?"_

"_Come with me. We are going to see the elders."_

"_Okay…" The adept grabbed Ielix and they ran through the town, eventually entering a large building._

"_Tutor Gyshisa. Why have you entered the hall of the elders?" Said a adept even older than Gyshisa, in a chair high above._

"_This boy… Ielix… Has an ability that has not been seen in hundreds of years, since the life of Ivan!"_

"_What power would that be?" Said another elder, leaning forward._

"_He can create his own wind currents. He does not manipulate."_

"_Do you think that means…?"_

"_Possibly…"_

"_We shall reconvene in two days with a decision." The elders all filed out of the room._

_Two days later, they were back in the same room._

"We have reached an agreement. Ielix will receive special training, far from here." The next day, I was sent to Lama Temple.

"Well, Ielix, I don't know if they're dead, but something IS wrong. If they ARE dead, then there are several repercussions. First, we will never be able to go to Anemos. Two, for the next fifty years, Jupiter Adepts will be considerably weaker. And three, something horrible might happen to you, the other half of Jupiter."

"Ow… How long until we get to Contigo?"

"We should be there… now." Alex said, teleportingthem to the gates. Expecting nothing, they were immediately surrounded by guards.

"Who are you and what is your business in Contigo?"

"Why is there such high security?"

"Less than a day ago a mysterious man attacked, kidnapping one youth and placing another in a coma."

"Who was kidnapped, and what did the kidnappers look like?" Ielix asked this question, surprisingly.

"A young Proxian male by the name of Serego. The kidnappers? There was one old man and a teenaged Venus adept, with spiky brown hair and a long blade."

"Wait… after my first match in Colosso, a group like that, with possibly Serego, came to see me to recruit me, like you did. But you passed my test, and came after Colosso."

"My guess is that the Venus adept was Apok… but who was the old man?" Xeynen asked.

"When they visited me, they called him the Emperor."

"But… that's… me…" Alex mumbled. After that, all the guards pulled back their weapons.

"Alex! You have returned! Please, enter."

"So much for a secret… Do not tell anyone who I am."

"Yes sir."

"Where could we find the comatose one?"

"She is currently staying in the inn, under constant supervision."

"I'm going there then. What is her name? It is a her, right?"

"Her name is Myteri. She is a girl."

"Okay. Good day, guards." Alex and his group started walking to the inn. "Kunos, how can you teleport? Do you have a teleport Lapis?"

"That's one of my secrets…"

A blade, forged of fire and chaos. Embedded in the hilt, the power of many. Wielded by the rarest of the rare, the power will bow only to one.

_Kunos had been following this legend for years, trying to understand what it meant and to find the blade that it spoke of. Eventually, she was led to a secret cave in Loho. She traveled through, and then found a smithy at the end._

"_That's it? I traveled all this way for a BLACKSMITH?"_

"_I am no ordinary blacksmith." Said an old dwarf, emerging from another room. "I am the perfect blacksmith. I have been alive for hundreds of years. I have perfected my technique. Damn it, I created a legend!"_

"_You actually HAVE the blade I have been searching for?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Give it to me."_

"_Succeed in three challenges, and I will."_

"_What challenges?"_

"_A smithing contest, a battle, and a scavenger hunt of sorts. Not necessarily in that order."_

"_You'll win the scavenger hunt. You know where everything is."_

"_Actually, you'll be going against other treasure hunters in that. Then you fight them for their findings. Then, you use 'your' findings to craft something powerful."_

"_Okay. Let's go."_

_Needless to say, she won all the challenges and got the sword._

"_What did the legend mean?"_

"_Well, judging by the fact that you can use the sword, you are an incredibly rare person. I won't tell you why though. Not my place in the world. The 'powers of many' are fragments of Psyenergy items. Just have the blade, and you can use them. Rest of it's just filler."_

"_So long, smithy." She said, teleporting out._

They had reached the inn, and Alex was talking with the doctors.

"So your saying you can't do anything."

"Yes, precisely."

"What about a sustained Pure Ply combined with a sustained Potent Cure?"

"Theoretically it would work, but it would take incredible amounts of Psyenergy… Hey? Where'd you go?"

Alex was channeling Psyenergy into Myteri, and did so for three hours before she finally woke up.

"Where… where am I?" Myteri mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"You are in the Inn at Contigo. You're safe."

She suddenly bolted up. "Where is Serego? What happened? Where are those two?"

"Serego… was kidnapped. The two escaped."

"No… Serego… my boyfriend… we couldn't protect each other…"

Ielix, Xeynen and Kunos were in the back of the room. "No boyfriend? Hmm…" Ielix asked himself.

"No. They are just separated."

"Maybe I'd forget about her if you'd…"

"How about this. You don't hit on either of us, and you get to stay a man."

"Threat accepted."

Back with Myteri and Alex…

"I need to go after them! But… what exactly happened?"

"Well…"

Serego and Myteri were sitting on a stump near the entrance to Contigo… eh, I'm bored of writing flashbacks.

"You and Serego fought the two, but one of them hit you with Psyenergy so powerful it sent you into a coma, and the other grabbed Serego and vanished."

"I was in a coma… for how long?"

"Only a day. This man-" The doctor said, pointing at Alex. "-channeled Psyenergy for three hours until you woke up."

"Thank you… what is your name?"

"Alex."

"Thank you." Alex suddenly fell to his knees, and then got back up. "What was that about?"

"Uhh… could I talk with you privately?"

"Okay." Myteri got up, and she and Alex went into the next room. "What is it?"

"You are an incarnation of a hero. I need you to help save the world."

"Save the world… but what about Serego?"

"Don't worry. I think he's an incarnation too, so we'll need to track him down."

"If that's the case… I guess I will go. Who are we traveling with?"

"So far? Two other Incarnations and a Luna Adept."

"Luna… Adept?"

"I'll explain to you later. Right now, let's get going after Serego and any other Incarnations."

"Okay." And so they began to leave.

"Damn!" Said an old man, putting on his glove. "She WAS an Incarnation, and I let her go!"

"Who? What are you talking about?" Serego shouted.

"Your little _girlfriend_ is like you! And all I did was put her into a coma!"

"She… is?"

"Yes."

"Wait, wait, wait." Apok said, interrupting. "Does this mean they have both Jupiter Adepts?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't we hurry to follow them into Anemos?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Simple. I know how he thinks. If he goes to Anemos now, then I'll have time to find the Mercury Adepts."

"What about Mars?"

"To my knowledge, the Proxians already found her. But we are not going to attack Prox to get her."

"Damn. No slaughterfest."

"But now we need to travel to Imil."

"Why? We already scoured it."

"I heard a rumor about a mysterious Mercury Adept living in the lighthouse. We need to check it out."

"Okay."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes." The old man created a small dark portal in their camp, and they all jumped into it, to appear at the lighthouse…

A/N: 2.01 Flashbacks! Yes, I really did intend to put one there, but I got bored of writing them. Don't know why flashbacks would bore me only, and not the rest of the writing. Whatever.

ShadeXH- I didn't say who Ielix was reincarnated from because I thought it was obvious. Male Jupiter Adept. The only reason I said it for Apok and Xeynen was because there are two male Venus Adepts.

Flora Jupiter Vixen- Don't worry, she isn't dead, as you can see. And I don't know where I got the idea of Incarnations from. Probably same place I got the idea that Alex is a hero, even though in the games he is the closest thing to a villain.

To both of you, I never said an Incarnation WAS dead, just that one MAY be dead.

Woo! 2 days between sections! And a total of over 10000 words in six chapters!


	7. Betrayals and Losses

Betrayal and Loss

Guide of Stuff-

I don't want to work in the age and weapons of every character to the actual story, so I'm just putting it here.

Alex- Long Sword, Dual Daggers. Looks 23 (Age of Acension), is 290.

Kunos- Legendary Blade. 20.

Apok- Long Sword. 13.

Xeynen- Wrist-mounted retractable blades. 17.

'Emperor'- Staff. ?.

Serego- Bastard Sword. 18.

Myteri- Bow. 16.

Ielix- Gun, Long Sword. 16.

Dokke- (Yeah, I know he hasn't appeared in five chapters, but he'll be back.) Dual Blades. 115.

---

Alex and his group were sitting around a campfire.

"Where are we headed?" Ielix asked.

"If you paid more attention, you would know that we're headed to Mercury Lighthouse." Kunos responded coldly.

"Why?"

"A group of people matching the description of Apok's group was seen heading there. And Alex has a feeling that they're still there."

Xeynen walked over to Alex, and drew him over to the side.

"What's up Xeynen?" Alex asked, with a tone of indifference.

"Um… I… er… I think I like Myteri."

"You… do?" _WHAM!_

"What was that?"

"Most likely Ielix getting knocked into something."

"Why?"

"Most likely caused by Kunos after he tried to hit on either her or Myteri."

"That doesn't really help me in any way, knowing that he was attacked because he liked Myteri."

"It doesn't matter about you. He doesn't like HER, he just thinks she's attractive. That's why it's either her or Kunos." _WHAM!_ "But he IS persistent."

"What about me?"

"Wait. Something may happen with Serego, so you may end out having a chance."

"Okay…"

---

Apok was infuriated. "Damnit Emperor, we've been searching the lighthouse for weeks! How do you know that Alex hasn't been to Anemos or found any of the other Incarnations since we got here?" 

"If he did, I would know." Said the emperor, emerging from the shadows.

"We've wasted several weeks!"

"No we haven't."

Serego jumped down from a ledge above. "Yeah, I've joined you now. You've shown me the truth of your actions."

"Why don't we just- What was that?" Apok said, suddenly turning towards a doorway.

"After it!" The Emperor shouted. The three of them ran through the lighthouse, eventually getting to the Aerie. The Emperor started gasping for breath, complaining. "Damnit… why didn't I fix this place?"

"Why have you come here?" Quietly asked a Mercury Adept, emerging from behind the beacon. "What is it you seek in this lighthouse?"

"That would be… you." Said the Emperor, nodding towards his allies. They ran after him and grabbed him, but he didn't struggle.

"I'll go with you, if that's what you want."

"Not so fast!" Said a new voice, teleporting onto the Aerie.

"Wha- YOU!" The Emperor growled.

"Who are you? Why do you claim to be me?" Alex demanded, drawing his blade.

"Like I'd tell you."

"How will we determine who gets the Incarnation?"

"Battle of our allies?"

"But I outnumber you 5 to 3!"

"Hmm…" The Emperor chants mysteriously, and he summons a demon and a spirit. The spirit then possesses one of the statues on the Aerie, and it comes to life. "There. Now we are equal."

"Who will fight who? I want to go up against you." Alex says, adding a sneer on the last word.

"Serego!" Myteri yelled, running up the stairs.

"Myteri…" He said, looking away.

"What's wrong…?"

"I'm staying with the Emperor."

"What…?"

"He's shown me the true path. We are after the same path, but you walk it through peace. We take what we need and kill those who disobey."

"Serego… you are not the one I loved. You…"

"Myteri… I'm doing what I have to." Myteri walked away and stood behind Alex.

"I'll take Serego." Ielix said, pulling out his gun.

"I will fight Apok." Xeynen mumbled, walking over to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Apok said, preparing for battle.

"I guess I'll fight a construct…" Myteri mumbled half-heartedly.

"That leaves me for the other construct." Kunos coldly stated, drawing her blade.

"Alex. Neither one of us will fight." The Emperor said, part stating, part demanding.

"Why?" Alex asked, pacing around the Emperor.

"We'll only hurt each other. And besides, if one of use dies, who will lead our groups?"

"Why haven't we asked anything of the Incarnation since we got here?"

"I don't know. He was willing to go with us."

"Go ahead. I'll go along with your plan." The Incarnation said.

"Okay then. Begin your fights!" Alex yelled.

Apok immediately lunged at Xeynen with all his force, to which Xeynen blocked. Apok just kept pounding on Xeynen's guard with all his force, but it didn't seem to be doing anything.

"Apok, I know your real strategy. You keep attacking me, I eventually let my guard down, then you actually fight and you beat me. Well… too bad!" Xeynen yelled, knocking Apok back.

Ielix was fighting Serego. At least, if your definition of fighting is dodging while waiting for a chance to shoot.

"God damnit! Hold still for a second!" Serego shouted, slamming his blade to the ground with each strike.

"No. I mean, you just dumped Myteri! You don't deserve to be spared. Then again, you've opened her up to me. So… thanks!" Ielix said, firing a bullet directly into Serego's shoulder. "All you Mars Adepts fight the same way."

"Really?" Serego said, knocking out Ielix with the flat of his blade. "I didn't know most Mars Adepts knew how to make a mirage."

Myteri was barely trying to fight. She was up against the possessed statue, and she was making a lot of mistakes. The fact that she was using arrows against stone didn't help much. After a few minutes she was knocked down, severely wounded.

"Stop the construct!" Alex yelled. "You can't kill her!"

"I can't stop it!" The emperor yelled.

Xeynen and Apok were still fighting, but when he saw Myteri bloody, on the ground, his blade flowed with energy. He released a large amount of it, at Apok was sent flying to the ledge. Xeynen immediately ran over to the statue and blocked its final blow on Myteri, and plunged his second blade into the chest of the statue. The statue began to glow, it exploded, and gravel showered everywhere.

While this was happening, Myteri was barely conscious, but she saw the blurred image of Xeynen protecting her.

Kunos took out the demon quickly, but right after she was done, Serego appeared behind her and knocked her out.

"So it looks like you and me, Xeynen." Serego taunted.

"You are a traitor. You have no idea what you threw away."

"Myteri? I did not throw her away. She didn't agree with my new purpose, and turned away from me."

"You drove her away!" Xeynen yelled, lunging at Serego.

"Hmph. It was her choice." He blocked Xeynen's blow.

"Look at her now! Look at what your master did to her!" Xeynen spiraled around and tried to uppercut Serego with his blade.

"That was not his fault. But come on, can't you hit me?" Serego jumped back to the edge of the aerie.

"Oh come on. You're trying _Ielix's_ trick? Getting me to lunge off the edge? Damnit you'r-" Xeynen fell over, knocked out by the flat end of Serego's blade.

"I win. Good work, Serego. You knocked out three of them."

"Xeynen was tricked easily, and I had just shown Ielix my trick. Kunos just didn't see that coming. So… what's your name?" The last bit being aimed at the new Incarnation.

"My name? Hmm… I haven't used it in a while… it was Meric."

"Well Meric, come with us."

---

Alex and his group were around a campfire again. Kunos, Alex, and Xeynen were just sitting, Ielix was leaning against a tree, and Myteri was sobbing into her arm.

"We lost. I can't believe we lost." Kunos mumbled dejectedly.

"One incarnation. But… should we go into Anemos, or keep searching for the other Mercury Incarnation?" Alex asked.

"I don't know."

Xeynen once again pulled Alex off to the side. "Well… I have a chance… what should I do?"

Alex stammered, unsure what to say. "Uh… comfort her, I guess. Why are you asking me? I've never really dealt with love like this. Last time I was in love, I ruled everything."

"You're right. I guess I'll go talk to her." Xeynen went and sat next to Myteri. "Don't feel so bad. It's not your fault, and it's not like you could have done anything."

"Y-y-you don't kn-know what it-it's like. To lose…"

"I know better than you think. I saw my best friend wipe out my home without a second thought. I was powerless. And now, knowing what he is, what I am, I can't kill him."

"But… but… what should I do? I've been in love with him since I met him. I can't just forget him…"

"Do not concentrate on what was. Only what is."

"Th-thank you for talking with me. This is the most I've heard you say at once since I met you."

"The mass destruction of your hometown will do that to you."

"I guess… I should let him go. Let him walk his path, and me my own."

"But you won't have to walk that road alone."

"Xeynen… are you trying to say…?" Xeynen quickly got up and walked off. "Xeynen…" Myteri said that with the barest hint of a smile.

_Damn!_ Ielix thought._ Why didn't I think of that sooner? Now she's Xeynen's…_

"Everyone! We have our plans! We will go to Anemos!" Alex shouted.

"And so my use will be gone." Ielix sighed.

"You'll be infused with ultimate Jupiter energy! You'll be more useful than ever!"

"Which means he'll actually have a use?" Kunos asked.

"Laugh it up. In a few days I'll be more powerful."

"No, not really. I'm all four elements, so I'll absorb it too."

"God Damnit! Nothing ever works out for me…"

---

A/N: I had the heroes lose. So what? I needed to balance the forces. Now they're equal, except for Kunos. And I felt tempted to say Serego had Stockholm Syndrome, but there were two things wrong with that. First of all, this is Weyard. There is no Stockholm. Second of all, he actually JOINED them. Nothing could get him to leave at this point.

Flora Jupiter Vixen- Oddly enough, this was how I planned it BEFORE your review. Xeynen IS Felix's Incarnation, and Ielix is a loser. But a persistent one!

And if this chapter seems… worse than others, then it's because I wrote it at midnight. Must sleep now.


	8. The Sol File

Before you read this chapter, I want to apologize. School ended, I had no idea of the passage of time, and before I knew it, two months had passed. So… I hope you enjoy this, since the last chapter of this was the last thing I wrote that was more than two sentences.

The Emperor's group was resting. They had been running for two days straight, so that they wouldn't be caught by Alex. They had defeated them, which bought them some time, but they knew Alex was persistent.

"Now that we have a break, would you mind explaining your quest?" Meric asked the Emperor.

"Ugh, I hate explaining this, even if I've only done it twice already."

"Well then how am I supposed to know what I'm fighting for?"

"Just read this." The Emperor said, handing Meric a folder.

"What's that?" Apok asked, jumping from a tree above.

"I'll tell you if you explain why you were in that tree."

"Oh, I was just getting some food." Apok showed some birds to the Emperor.

"Why can't we just go take some from a town?" Serego asked, walking over.

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. We've been running for two days, the last thing we want to do would be to let Alex know where we were." Apok blandly stated, preparing to cook the birds.

"Anyway, the folder is what I call the 'Sol File'. I wrote it toward the end of my reign, based off of legends and history on the subject of lost Adepts."

"Why didn't you show me or Apok this?" Serego asked.

"I went and picked it up from my palace after you joined. I didn't see a point in having you read it; even if it had some stuff I hadn't told you in it."

"Whatever."

Meric looked through the folder until he found something particularly interesting.

Legend of the Lost Age

Notes: This was pieced together from legends found in different parts of Weyard, so it seems like more than a legend. And it seems kind of weird since I rewrote it.

Approximately 2000 years ago, Alchemy was rampant. Everyone had it, and no one used manual labor. Well, not everyone had Alchemy, but those who didn't have it were separated from the rest of the world and supposedly didn't exist. Wars involving Alchemy were common, and would ruin parts of the world. The Suahalla Desert was once a thriving land, but a war fought over it reduced it to a desert. A group of twelve mighty sages felt that this problem would eventually lead to the destruction of Weyard, and they began to think.

Three years passed with the Sages isolating themselves, until they came up with the idea of the lighthouses. Their original purpose was to limit the amount of Psyenergy able to be used, but knowledge of that procedure has been lost to the ages. But this was flawed in essence as the sages couldn't control the lighthouses. The power they gave off would fluctuate randomly, and the strength of Alchemy was inconsistent. They realized that this method of stopping wars was flawed, and they began to try and find a way to control the flow of energy from the lighthouses.

Another year passed, and they came up with a new, perfected item to control the energy from the lighthouses. They called it the Golden Sun. They flawed lighthouses each emitted a sphere of Psyenergy which would have a fluctuating level of power which couldn't be controlled. The Golden Sun took all the energy from the four lighthouses and emitted it all in one sphere which could be controlled by one person. It was eventually decided that the leader of the sages, William Oen, would take the Golden Sun and retreat into the Sages Sanctum in Mount Alche, and be sure to stop wars. The Sun's power would keep William alive and it would also let him have the ability to see if there was a war going on in the world.

But there were people who felt that no one person should control all Alchemy, and an Adept by the name of Kopa Amsatsu founded a band of rebels known as the Sol Adepts. They spent most of their time trying to figure out how they could refill Alchemy to its original point, but they dabbled in other experiments. But any time that wasn't spent on research was spent fighting against those loyal to William. In time they figured out how to give one person the powers of several elements, but this led to a horrible rift in the rebels, based on why they joined.

There were some who felt that Alchemy should not be toyed with, which led them to be against multi-element adepts, and those who felt that there should just not be any one ruler of Alchemy, but didn't mind having more power for various people. They grudgingly stayed together, but only until they had a way to restore alchemy. Fortunately, they didn't need to wait long. They found a way to separate a piece of the elemental stars which they could use to restore Alchemy to themselves. They could not, however, simply remove the stars, because that would just eliminate Alchemy without the lighthouses to concentrate the power.

They built micro-lighthouses, small altars that can store a tiny fraction of a star and release its energy to a few thousand people. They had their most agile soldiers sneak into each lighthouse and break off two tiny pieces of the stars, barely bigger than a grain of sand, and put them in the micro-lighthouses. There would be a micro-lighthouse of the proper element for the separatists, and a single micro-lighthouse for the true Sol Adepts, with all four pieces fused into a micro-Sun. They agreed to make their own civilizations in different places, and forget about William's rule.

**Notes: I felt a flaw in the Stars from when I first held them before I fled Sol Sanctum. This must be why.**

A new rift came in the rebels, though. Of the true Sol Adepts, there was a group led by Kopa's right hand man, Nenyex Alene, who felt that they could not abandon the world simply because some of the people didn't realize the problem. They created their own micro-lighthouse and stole half of the micro-Sun, and named themselves the Luna Adepts. The Sol Adepts disappeared, but the Luna Adepts remained to fight William.

In time, power corrupted William to the point where he hoarded Alchemy for himself. He shut off the release of energy, and became the only Adept in the world. Over time, people trained to fight physically, and some of the newly trained warriors along with a group of Luna Adepts would band together and launch a full strike on the Sage's Sanctum in a vain attempt to reclaim Alchemy.

Over the years, the strikes became less and less common, until an attack over fifty years later, led by Nenyex himself, who was now the most powerful Adept alive aside from William himself, seemed to yield some sort of result. After a battle Nenyex struggled to get to the nearest village, and once he did, all he said was "It's over." before dying.

The next strike was launched by remaining members of the Luna Adepts, but they all returned alive, carrying a few stone tablets. The inscription upon them read:

Legacy of the Wise One

I am the Wise One.

God of Alchemy.

Humanity was given a great gift,

But they abused it.

In an attempt to stop the abuse,

A new evil claimed the full gift.

The final war of Alchemy was

Fought between this man and

All those who stood for justice.

But they could never win.

I stepped in.

I ended the war.

Alchemy is gone.

I sealed the stars away.

But those who are loyal

Shall build a village.

They will seal the Sanctum,

And name it for those who

Fought for Alchemy.

The Sanctum shall be Sol,

But the true power shall

Lie in Luna.

Never release the stars,

Or humanity shall

Repeat the follies

Of the past.

My word is law.

I am the Wise One.

I am the god of Alchemy.

The Luna Adepts obeyed the tablets, and in time saw the Wise One. He would help them establish the village, which would be named Vale. Somehow, other enclosed Adept villages were created, and Vale became home to only Adepts of Venus and Mars. There was also Lemuria, which truly sprung out of nowhere, Prox, which was settled in the northern wastes, and Anemos, which was a traveling tribe, named for the city which rose into the air.

Centuries passed, and there were true Luna Adepts which were still revered, led by the reincarnated Nenyex. But then… they returned. A group of Sol Adepts appeared from nowhere, and started a new war with the Luna Adepts for reasons lost to the flow of time. Their war ravaged the land, as these full adepts had powers beyond imagining. Their war was worse than any war in the Lost Age, but then it ended. No one knows why, but all the Sol Adepts and all the Luna Adepts but one disappeared. The last Luna Adept gave a message to Vale, and then disappeared. His message warned: They will return.

**Notes: There seem to be some holes in this legend, but it makes sense. I assume Mount Alche is actually Mount Aleph, and then it could all have actually happened.**

Meric skimmed through the file, and saw a lot of notes that he didn't understand, but on the last page, he saw a final report.

Weyard is in jeopardy. The Sol and Luna adepts fought thousands of years ago, but then left to prepare to fight again. Last time they were too equal and were just destroying Weyard, so they stopped. This time they won't stop until one side is dead or Weyard is destroyed. The only hope for stopping them is to obtain more power, which you can get from the lost kingdoms. They were the separatists from the Sol Adepts, and you can obtain pure, unbridled elemental power by meditating upon their micro-lighthouse.

The passages to the Lost Kingdoms can only be opened by a strong flux of elemental power. In my research it can only be done by two people. Either two Luna or Sol Adepts, or two incarnations of the proper element. I have yet to discover what the Incarnations truly are, aside from reincarnations of the heroes who broke the seal.

On the locations of the lost kingdoms, I found these legends.

Kterox, Kingdom of Mars. Legend: _Plunge from the Lighthouse, into the Abyss, clinging to life, the true land lies._ From my analysis, it sounds like you would need to jump from the top of the lighthouse off Gaia Falls, and then you will see the entrance, but that makes no sense since the lighthouse would not have been so close to Gaia Falls when the legend was written.

Old Lemuria, Kingdom of Mercury, I verified. There is just a ruined doorway deep in the ruins which leads there. I didn't bother to write down the legend.

Anemos, Kingdom of Jupiter: _The risen land gate lies beyond the soldier, felled he will be before the gate is used._

Venta, Kingdom of Earth: _The Desert Gate and the Skeletal Wind mark the path which will lead to the promised land, the channel leading down._

I must find the Incarnations and use them to gain more power, so I can hold back the Sol and Luna Adepts who will wage war upon this land. I will not have them destroy my empire!

Meric closed the file, and then looked up at the Emperor. "That was… Enlightening."

"Hm?" The Emperor stopped eating a bird. "Oh. You're done. So you know what we're doing now?"

"Yeah."

"Then here, have something to eat."

"Wait. Who are you, really?"

"What do you mean? I am the Emperor, returned from the void into which he was cast over two hundred years ago."

"Then who is the one who calls himself Alex?"

"That's an interesting story. But if I ever disappear mysteriously, serve him."

"…Although you two are rivals?"

"We are after the same goal, but for different reasons."

"How do your reasons differ?"

"I wish to rebuild my empire, with no threats, but he simply wishes to restore peace to Weyard."

"Comparing your reasons to the history of the Golden Empire, you seem more like Alex."

"Then believe I truly am he."

"Alright." Meric began to eat.

---

Alex's group had gathered in his palace.

"Everyone, I have decided our next move."

"What is it?" Kunos asked, leaning against a wall.

"We will head to Anemos. But first, we will meet up with Dokke and inform him to guard the gate to Old Lemuria at all costs. Unless they follow us into Anemos. But they can't follow us unless they know the way to the gate, and there's only one other person and one document that know- Oh, shit."

"What?"

"The Sol File. I wrote it towards the end of my reign. It has all my information about the Incarnations and our opponents. I looked for it when I returned and couldn't find it. I assumed it was taken by pillagers over the centuries, but it all makes sense now. That's how he knows what I'm trying to do, about the Incarnations, about everything."

"Do you have the location of the gate to Anemos written down?"

"I never wrote the real location. I have the legend in there, and I know where it is, but he would have to decipher the legend to find it."

"Where is it?"

"I won't say. For all I know, I'm wrong about the file and someone here is a spy."

"Who do you think would be a spy?"

"Xeynen has fought too valiantly; Myteri is pure of heart, but Ielix…"

"Hey!" Ielix cut in. "What about Kunos? And what makes you suspect me?"

"Kunos can't be a spy. When she first showed up, before I trusted more, I read her mind. There was no memory of a cloaked figure, or an old man, or an 'Emperor'. And you, well, you met with the Emperor before we met."

"I'm not a damn spy!"

"Then why are you being so defensive?"

"If I was a spy, then you wouldn't be able to get into Anemos anyway. So you can trust me, or fail your mission."

"You've got me there. But if you really aren't a spy, then you wouldn't object to a mind read."

"Fine, whatever, if that's what it'll take for your trust."

"If you are that willing, then I guess I don't need to."

"Ugh, whatever, I'll just go get Dokke." Alex warped out.

---

"Dokke." Alex said, warping into the royal chambers.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Dokke jumped, startled.

"We require council with you." Alex grabbed Dokke and warped right out.

A few minutes passed, and a guard walked in. "My liege, we have- Shit. Guards! Rally your forces! Prepare Neo Eclipse! We have a king to find!"

---

"Welcome, Dokke." Kunos said, shaking his hand.

"Who are these three?"

"Allow me to introduce Xeynen, Incarnation of Felix, Ielix, Incarnation of Ivan, and Myteri, introduction of Sheba." Alex said, gesturing to each of them in turn.

"When did you figure out who we were Incarnations of?" Ielix asked.

"I thought it was obvious…"

"Why have you called me here?" Dokke asked.

"As you can see, we acquired both Jupiter Incarnations. But we are not the only ones hunting down the Incarnations."

"Who else is?"

"Someone who calls himself the 'Emperor'. He acquired a file with all my information on the Incarnations. He currently possesses the other Venus Incarnation, a Mars Incarnation, and a Mercury adept."

"So… why did you call me here?"

"We are heading to Anemos, but we are worried about Old Lemuria, since they have a Mercury Incarnation, and we don't know where the other one is."

"What about the Mars Kingdom? And how does this involve me?"

"The Proxian elders have one of the Mars Adepts with them. We need you to guard the entrance to Old Lemuria. Here." Alex handed Dokke a slip of paper. "That has directions to the gate. Guard it well, so that they can't enter Old Lemuria while we're gone."

"Alright. But why did you take me here? Weren't you worried about my guards?"

"I knew I forgot something." _CRASH!_ "There they are." An army of Lemurian soldiers flooded into Alex's Palace through a hole they opened in the ceiling, and then came their siege weapon… Neo Eclipse. "I'm not running this time. I'm fighting."

"I'll fight with you." Kunos said, leaping to Alex's side.

"I would rather not have you fight… but you aren't an Incarnation, and I need all the help I can get. Xeynen?"

"Yeah?"

"Take this." Alex tosses him an envelope. "If I don't return, give that to Kunos. If neither of us return, open that. All Incarnations, run. You ready to fight, Kunos?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Alex and Kunos leapt at the soldiers, striking them down with ease.

"Pull out, Lemurians! You lost to me once, you'll lose to me again!"

"Ugh… He's right." The captain of the Lemurian Guard grunted. "They're massacring us. Pull back, let Neo Eclipse slaughter them."

"I've been looking forward to this fight for a while." Alex said, watching the soldiers flee. Once they were all gone, he lunged at Neo Eclipse, to no avail. His sword didn't even scratch Neo Eclipse's armor.

"Your blade couldn't hurt him, what about… THIS!" Kunos said, launching a beam of concentrated Mars Psyenergy at Neo Eclipse. Somehow, he redirected be beam and absorbed it into his claw, reversing it at Alex. He warped out of the way, but the beam tore through his palace. Kunos and Alex fought Neo Eclipse in an infinite stalemate, in a battle that lasted several hours.

"We can't win…" Alex panted.

"I… I have one… one last move…"

"What is it?"

"Luna… Blast… Ultimate Psyenergy move…"

"Why didn't you use it before?"

"It has serious repercussions… on the user…"

"Like…?"

"Death…"

"Then how do you know you can do it?"

"Last time I tried… I was at full strength… and I can make it more or less powerful… But to kill him… It will need… all… my strength…"

"No! Don't!"

"I have to…"

"NO!"

Kunos flew close to Neo Eclipse, but when Alex tried to stop her, a shield was keeping him from doing anything.

"Luna…"

"NO! NO! DON'T!"

"BLAST!" An enormous wave of silver energy flew out of Kunos's hand, completely engulfing Neo Eclipse.

"NO NO NO!" Neo Eclipse's charred ashes fell to the ground, followed by Kunos's body, completely devoid of energy. "NO!" Alex dove towards her body, catching it and pumping it full of healing Psyenergy.

Another hour passed, with Alex constantly pumping Psyenergy into her. The rest of the Incarnations came out and circled them, with Xeynen using his own Psyenergy on Kunos to help. Eventually, Alex gave up.

"No… no… no… I'm out of power… but you can't die… no…"

"Alex…" Xeynen said, putting his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"It's over… Xeynen, do you still have that envelope I gave you?"

"Yeah, here." Xeynen took it out, and Alex immediately incinerated it. "What the hell!"

"The mission is over! I give up! Goodbye!" Alex flew off, crying.

"Well this is just great." Xeynen said, looking at the ground.

"It's about to get worse." Ielix said, pointing to the doorway where Apok, Serego, and Meric were standing.

A/N: After two months, a chapter twice as long as usual. At first I meant to put the Sol File in a later chapter, but the second half of this was too short, so I added that. And it seems to me like kind of a clichéd death, but meh. I'd like to skip to the end of the story, but then no one but me would know what's going on.

FloraJupiterVixen- Thanks. Uh… not much else to say, but thanks.

ShadeXH- I can't find anything particularly wrong with the section, but yeah, there is a flaw. I blame Jade Empire. And that's also my excuse for the lack of Psyenergy. Even if I've barely played since then. And… I'm rambling.

Hopefully it won't be another two months before chapter nine. Especially with this cliffhanger.


End file.
